A cellular network is usually divided into multiple cells, and mobile terminals are managed by base stations attached to the cells. When a mobile terminal crosses a boundary of one cell and gets to another cell, the mobile terminal needs to be handed over from a source base station of a region where the mobile terminal currently locates to a target base station of a target region, so as to keep communications from being interrupted.
During a process of handing over user equipment between base stations, the source base station may allocate a channel resource for the user equipment, or the user equipment may actively request a channel resource, so as to send a handover command. At this time, if this channel resource is used by neighbouring base stations other than the source base station, the handover command sent from the source base station to the user equipment may be interfered by other neighbouring base stations, and thereby, the handover command cannot be accurately delivered to the user equipment, which will cause communications of the user equipment to be interrupted.
In order to solve the problem of interference between base stations, a solution is provided in prior art. In the solution, a source base station firstly allocates channel resources for user equipment, then notifies a neighbouring base station and a target base station that the source base station currently needs to exclusively occupy the channel resources to send a handover command to the user equipment, and finally uses the channel resources to send the handover command.
In a process of realizing the aforementioned solution, inventors find that there exists a following problem in the prior art: if the neighbouring base station or the target base station is using the channel resources to provide business services for user equipment, then these services need to be compulsorily interrupted so as to ensure transmission of the handover command from the source base station, thereby the services of the user equipment which is currently served by the neighbouring base station or the target base station using the channel resources may be interrupted.